A Question
by rainbowcapillaries
Summary: It's the first new year after the war. And Ron has a question he wants to ask.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought of whilst watching the fireworks in London on telly. Weren't they pretty? Anyway, it's the first New Year's Eve after the war. And Ron wants to surprise Hermione. Hope you enjoy it! Happy New year, everyone!**

Thousands of people are nestled together eagerly anticipating it. Every television screen in every home is switched on to either one channel or the other, waiting for the magical moment. Its 11.30 pm on New Year's Eve, and all around, people are standing or sitting, holding their breaths and just waiting. I'm sitting in my living room, just taking it all in- I've lived to see another year. I'm with my parents and we're all cuddled up on the sofa and they don't realise how much this means to me. For us all to be in the same room as each other, to be safe and together. To know that there's nothing to be scared of in the future and that any future we have now, will be a happy one, and that all the hurt that's happened this year and the worries that we wouldn't make it to another year can be laid to rest.

I suddenly hear a crack. I freeze. Who could be apparating to my house at this time of night? It's New Year's Eve, for goodness sake. I slowly wriggle away from the warmth of my parent's arms and head for the back door. I'm sure I heard the crack coming from the garden. I quickly cast a disillusionment charm and feel the cold trickle of the spell down my back. I slowly open the garden door, my heat beating fast. It's not a trap is it? It's so dark. I can just about make out a shape. I peer round and see a silhouette holding something with spikes. Oh god. It's not a knife, is it? I edge closer to the mysterious person, and silently take out my wand, thanking god that the dress I'm wearing actually has pockets. I get ready to strike. My wand hand twitches and I point it towards them, not so openly that they can disarm me, but close enough to get a good shot if I need it. The shape hasn't noticed me yet. It seems to be looking for someone in the opposite direction. Suddenly, another ear splitting crack distracts it. It turns towards the two people who have just joined it. My heartbeat quickens. Who _are_ they? The original person goes to meet the two newcomers and they converse silently. They obviously don't know I'm there, or they would've done something by now. One of the figures turns to the exact spot in which I'm standing and stares at it, as if they know I'm there. Damn. I spoke too soon.

I mutter the counter charm and make myself visible. If they want a fight, I'm happy to oblige. They're not going to touch me _or _my parents. I silently mutter stupefy but the person ducks. The spell ricochets off a tree and disappears into the air. I aim again, this time saying it verbally, but I'm cut off.

"Stupef-"

"Hermione, no!" says a panicked voice. It sounds familiar.

"Ron?" I ask.

"Hey there, 'Mione. Is it too much to ask that you _don't _stupefy me?"

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice welcome." notes another familiar voice.

"Harry?"

"Yep. And I'm here too. But I can go if you want." pipes up Ginny. The three of them move closer to me, and now I can make out the amused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Ginny, don't be stupid!" I run forward and give them all hugs. "Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you three be at The Burrow?" I question.

"We decided to pop round. See your parents." answers Harry

"My parents?" I ask, confused. "You could've seen them tomorrow. We were meant to be getting together anyway."

"Oh don't remind me, Mum's gone mad with the food prep." Ginny grins. "I think she's doing it to keep her mind off-well, you know, new year and that, and well, what with Fr-" she trails off sadly.

Harry pats her back sympathetically "We're all thinking of him, Ginny. But I bet if he was here, he'd tell us to get a move on and not miss the fireworks just for him."

"No he wouldn't. He liked attention, the git." Ginny laughs. Harry grins. I can tell they're both imagining Fred looking down on us now.

"Erm, why are you guys here though?" I ask timidly. I don't want to ruin their moment.

Harry grins, as does Ginny and look towards Ron. "Well Ron here-" Harry starts.

"Ickle Ronnie wanted to ask your parents something. Jog on, Ron. Only a few minutes left till midnight, hurry up." Ginny says.

I look at them all, confused. Ron smiles reassuringly at me and then walks off to find my parents.

"They're in the living room." I call after him.

"What does he want to ask, anyway?" I inquire.

"Oh, he just wanted to ask your dad something." Harry says knowingly.

"Harry! What is it?"

"Something about a present." answers Ginny patronisingly.

"Guys, I'm a fully grown woman and would like to ask what's going on."

"Too right you're fully grown. I remember when you didn't know how to put on an ounce of mascara to save your life. And the day you _finally_ decided to wear a-"

"Stop. Right. There." I growl. Harry looks away, pretending not to have heard anything.

"Oh _please,_ Harold. You lived in a tent with her for practically half a year."

"My full name's not even Harold." snorts Harry.

"Oh, shush. Hermione calls Ron Ronald so surely I can call you Harold."

"Er, Gin?"

"What?"

"Ronald is Ron's full name. Harry _is_ Harry's full name."

"Shut your mouth, Hermione Jean Granger, don't make me bat bogey hex you!" says Ginny. She's half serious, half joking. I can see the Weasley temper lighting in her eyes.

"Ginevra dear, calm down. We know something she doesn't know. That should be enough to subside your temper." says Harry.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "You're right, Harold. Oh, how right you are." She grins. He laughs and ruffles her hair.

"You two are just _so_ annoy-" I start. I'm interrupted by the sound of the back door. Ron walks up to me, smiling broadly, and gives Ginny and Harry a thumbs up. I look on, bewildered. They're being deliberately mysterious today.

"Ron, what's the meaning of all this? You turn up at my house at half eleven at night, scare the living daylights out of me and then go have a friendly chat with my parents?" I screech.

He merely smiles, and ushers Harry and Ginny away. They walk off to the end of the (quite long) garden and look up at the sky. I frown. I'm really confused.

"Ron, what _is _all this?" I ask, exasperated.

"Just calm down, 'Mione. So bloody nosy."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" I snap.

"Nope, a compliment, it's one of the many things I love about you. That and that moment in the Great Hall in the middle of the war when we…"

"Kissed?" I ask. "We've kissed a lot more since then." I say. "We are going out."

Yes, I know that, _Hermy."_ He says, grinning. "I'm talking about _that _moment, because it was when I realised just how much I bloody loved you, Hermione, and decided to do something about it!" Ron reminds me.

"Well, Ronald, I _had_ been waiting an awfully long time for you to ask me out." I reply.

He grins. "Well, I'm doing something else right now, really Gryffindric, honest!"

I raise my eyebrows at the 'gryffindric' part but he doesn't notice.

" Well _obviously _its Gryffindric, otherwise I wouldn't have com here tonight with those two prats blazing me all the way down here. Never done anything like this in my whole life and anyone with experience is either old or annoying."

He seems to be talking to himself now.

"Just do it you bloody coward!" Harry screams. Ron grins, and checks his watch. "Now or never." He mutters.

"Ron, what are you on about?" I ask, yet _again._

"Hermione Jean Granger, I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I've wanted to do this since that bloody bald headed bastard was killed and the world was happy again. I. Love. You. I've told you before but I think it matters now more than ever. I've absolutely loved you being my girlfriend." He stops, and kneels to the ground. "If it's not too much to ask, would you do me the incredible honour of being my wife?" he asks, holding out a ring.

I stop. And stare. And take it in. He's just asked me to marry him. At that precise moment, the clock strikes twelve and the world around me lights up in a rainbow of beautiful colours. They shimmer and dance in the air around us. Fireworks cascade from the sky in a blinding flash of light and for one moment all I can see is pure colour, and hope in the eyes of a certain Ronald Weasley. His blue eyes shine with anticipation and the ring in his outstretched hand is glowing, radiating light off every flawless cut of the jewel inside. I run to him and throw my arms around him, while he draws his face closer to mine.

"Yes." I whisper. His face lights up with joy and his blue eyes shine brighter than any firework that envelops us. He turns to Harry and grins, and both he and Ginny cheer loudly.

"Well, go on then, kiss her!" bellows Harry

"Isn't that usually said at the wedding?" I scream back.

"Yeah, but this prat's just asked you to marry him and he hasn't even kissed you yet!" yells Harry. Ginny just laughs and draws him in for a kiss, silencing him. She winks at me and I laugh and turn back to Ron.

"'Mione?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

**A/N: Did you like it? If you did, you know what to do- just click that little button and leave a review!**


End file.
